


To be human

by Rain_wander



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Blood and Injury, Darker AU, Dehumanization, Experimentation, F/F, Folklore References, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mythology References, Near Death Experiences, hellboy/BPRD + SCP inspired AU, horror themes, more tags listed on notes for each chapter they are applicable for, seizure mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: The Cover organization has existed for ages passed, ensuring all things nonhuman or mundane do not threaten the lives of the common human. Sometimes they confine, sometimes destroy, sometimes employ and sometimes, they are able to integrate into society.  The world knows that there are things beyond explanation out there, things every culture's stories came from but what they don't know is to what extent.Amelia Watson has been with the Cover organization since her birth and she stands on the edge of the human side, and the anomalous beings side. Walking both roads she is forced to live a life where she is often treated like a thing rather than a person, but that won't stop her from bringing the most humanity into the lives of those she holds dear.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia (hololive), Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Polymyth - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Terminology and need to know stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been working VERY hard on this Hellboy/BPRD +SCP inspired AU and owe a shout out to IronShiba (wegglebots) for giving me the idea in the first place. I want to also go ahead and say this WILL be a darker story but there will be as many ups as downs AND a happy ending.
> 
> Every chapter will have additional tags here in the notes since if I added them all to the fic it wouldn't accurately warn you of WHEN those things come up.

This is a guide on terminology used in this AU. The world building and alike with this AU will be a little dense so I wanted to have this up for everyone to be able to reference at any time.

In Between major chapters there will be Entity Classification Files for each of the girls uploaded that go over their information in more detail.

ECF: Entity Classification Files

Label: Official organization file name (in numerical format)  
Phylum: Type of Entity:  
Incorporeal Humanoid = IC-H  
Corporeal Humanoid = C-H  
Incorporeal Object = IC-O  
Corporeal Object = C-O  
Incorporeal Event = IC-E  
Corporeal Event = C-E  
Incorporeal Creature = IC-C  
Corporeal Creature = C-C  
Incorporeal Hybrid = IC-Hy  
Corporeal Hybrid = C-Hy  
Class: Level of threat to modern civilization, humanity, time, space, reality.  
Epsilon = Threat level max  
Zêta = Threat level high  
Êta = Threat level moderate  
Thêta = Threat level medium  
Iota = Threat level low  
Kappa = Threat level none  
Lambda = Threat level conditional  
Mu = Threat level unknown

Order: Type of containment, handling or observation needed.  
Domain: Type of mythology or folklore or urban legend associated with an entity applicable.

Agent file: An agent's employment and case history with the Cover organization. Has dates of every case as well as ever disciplinary action.

TS-0 event: A time storm even, the number indicates the thing responsible, ie the first is 0 second is 1 etc etc

Agent rank: agents and other employees of the organization are ranked alphabetically. Z is the lowest rank.

Site: A Cover organization facility. Usually ground floors and upper floors are offices and alike, lower levels and sublevels are labs and/or confinement cells.


	2. (Ch1) Case file 010-A [Amelia adrift]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts properly. 
> 
> Amelia's powers act up and she gets lost in time for a while. Her drifting leads her to someone who needs her and Amelia won't give up, won't stop until she's kept her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags for this chapter: Almost Drowning, foot injury, nudity mention, gun mention, minor electrocution, dead animal mention

Location: Unknown  
Date and Time: Unknown

The sky was a murky grey and the moon seemed to hang limply in the sky like a wounded animal. The air was salty but stale and with the consistent undertone of something long dead and bone meal carrying on it. There was also the smell of old rotting wood and of freshly dying sea life that wafted on the wind along with the sound of calm waves lapping at the shore. The temperature was cold, almost as if a storm was coming, or rather had just left or skimmed by wherever this was.

But, being cold was to be expected when you were laying naked on a beach in the middle of nowhere. Amelia supposed. 

The sand under her body shifted as she sat up, sighed out of annoyance and in a fit of rage, she punched the sand. She even threw some at an invisible foe as if to puns some unseen force for her misfortune. Alas, she was alone...for the moment.

With a sigh, she looked around to survey the area already thankful that this episode hadn’t taken her anywhere instantly dangerous or populated. 

The only other thing on the cold sand were shipwrecks, dead sea life and more sand. She turned to look inland and saw the island she was on was tiny. By just squinting her eyes she could see clear across to the other shore, to find more ruined old wooden vessels and dead things. There was a tiny stretch of grass and one single dead tree and only the sea birds picking at the carcasses as her living company.

“Shit…” She breathed, the wind cut through her and into her bones. She held herself and tried to form a plan of action.

Of course, she had to have an episode when she didn’t have on any Chrono compatible...anything. 

With a sigh, Amelia turned to the nearest large shipwreck that was the most whole and started walking, arms around her trembling body. She would need shelter until another episode happened and hope she would end up near civilization so she could locate the nearest Confinement facility and get some clothes, an anchoring device and then hopefully back to the right era. And all of that was also banking on the hope that she would also end up in an era where the Cover organization even existed at all. 

It was alright though. If she could survive episodes that had her appearing naked in the middle of a bomb testing site or the episode where she appeared in front of several cops shooting at zombies in only a pair of time displaced shorts, or the time she appeared completely nude mid-air and fell for what felt like years, or the most recent episode that had her appear in the middle of a gunfight in Southern America somewhere, also naked and she has been shot at least 4 times. 

If she could survive all of those episodes, she could survive a cold empty island.

As she stepped into the rotted wooden corpse of a once large Gallion, Amelia watched her step as closely as she could.

“God how much would it fucking suck to die of tetanus or something stupid after everything…” she mumbled to the cold dark space. Her voice was bitter and jaded. Without thinking, she rubbed a tattoo in black ink that ran along her tricep that read “010823C-H” and a tiny barcode under the numbers and letters 823I.

There came a quiet rattling sound from deeper in the ship and Amelia froze. At best she was going to have to explain to a stranger why there was a young naked blond woman with scars all over her, and a weird number tattoo wandering around, at worst she could be killed. So, unfortunately, this was a normal consequence of her episodes.

May as well take a chance.

“Hello?” She called out and for a long, painful moment the darkness beyond remained silent. Eventually, she heard another small sound, like rustling and somewhere in the back of her mind she imagined the acting of fishing around in your pocket for something.

“Hey, it’s rude to ignore someone in need you know.”

“Ay that it be...especially a bonny lass.” A tired male voice rode the stale breeze and Amelia recognized the hollow feeling it gave her bones. She knew what to expect before her eyes could confirm it. 

Something shuffled again, and the sound of a match being struck rang out, once, then twice before a small light flickered to life at lit an old oil lamp with smashed glass.

Seated at the table was a corpse so old it smelled more of bone and dust than of rot. The body wore clothing Amelia guessed was from the golden age of piracy but its legs were completely gone, not even bone left.

It turned to watch her approach.

“Oh ho, a naked lass she be! The devil brings me ol’ bones a gift does he?” The old bone jaw didn’t even move when the figure spoke. Amelia approached regardless, she had long since lost the motivation to care about being ogled in these situations. 

“Suppose he is. Do you have anything this lass can wear? It’s cold and I’m not itching to lose all these curves and end up looking like you.” She joked and the corpse laughed a horrid wheezing sound.

“Ey! Ye’ given this ol’ curse sea dog a sight fer sore eyes enough already I reckon. If i could still feel the warmth of yer touch I’d beg fer a kiss but ter ain’t no point in it now.” The corpse rambled and then lifted a single, weak boney limb and pointed to a wardrobe toppled on its side.

“Thar be at least a coat in thar lass. Perhaps more iffin yer lucky.”

“Thank you.” Amelia turned and bent to open the wardrobe door and heard the corpse laugh behind her.

“Tis I who should be thankin ye! Gods blood yer a looker!” 

Amelia rolled her eyes and ignored him, pulling out a musty rotting sheet of some kind, something that was probably once a coat and two miss-matched boots. Throwing all of iit on (and fighting a spider that was in one of the boots) she turned back and sat on the chair that was set across from the corpse. It creaked as if it would fall apart any second, but held her weight.

“Curious thing seeing ya miss. How’d a fine little thing like yerself end up on this god-forsaken spit o’ land?”

“Heh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Now don’t be daft miss! I be a talking sack o’ bones wit no legs, stuck on me own ship all alone fer god knows how long. I think I be open ta most things.” That got a bitter-tired smile out of her.

“Suppose so. Welp. Guess you could say I’m a time traveller.”

“No lyin?”

“No lying.”

“Well, what in the nine hells ye be travelling threw time in yer skivvies ta this place?”

“It doesn’t work the way I want. Usually, I just, don't age. Stopped when I was around 23? Maybe 25. But sometimes I have these episodes where I get sent to a random place and time. It’s rare but it happens. And nothing can come with me usually…” She explained, the corpse nodded.

“Ey. That be why yer in ya skivvies then I imagine. Ti’s a curse on ye fer certain then miss. I might not a’ve eyes anymore but I saw all the scars on ye. Ti’s a life yer gonna lose any second. And what's this about not agein? Sounds mighty fine ta the livin I bet but then ye ‘ave ta watch everyone ‘round ye grow old and pass...ti’s a lonely curse ye ‘ave poor miss.” The old pirate sympathizes, and Amelia felt her chest grow heavy with memories.

“It is…”

“Iffin ya feel like cryin an’ moanin’ about it, I ain’t going nowhere. Old cursed soul like mine best be good ta listen at least I reckon.”

“Maybe…”

“How that curse o’ yours concernin gettin ye home, miss?”

“I need to make myself have another...attack, episode...whatever you want to call it.”

“Ey, same thing that sent ya out ta sea be sended ye back. How’s an ol’ bag a bone help wit that ya suppose?” He offered and his face twitched. Amelia assumed he was trying to smile.

“It should come on its own. Usually when I’m really stressed, Really mad, or you know, anything really bad and really strong is when they hit me, then I’m sent somewhere and eventually the stress of being lost and fear of never being able to get back makes me have another. Repeat until I can get back.”

“Gods blood that be no way ta spend yer life miss! Always feeling the worst? What the devil have on ye? Bah! Tell this ol’ corpse thar be some gold to be found in this tale o’ yers.”

Amelia paused and smiled bitterly. 

“Only if you have a working timepiece.”

“Blast it be that all ye need? A working timepiece? By the gods, I can make sure one o’ us curse bastards leaves this place!” The corpse reached a shaking hand into his coat and fished around for a moment before putting it out, a long chain trailing behind his gnarled bone fingers. 

“T’was a gift from me misses before I made the biggest mistake o’ me life and left her ta end up ‘ere.” He held his hand out to Amelia, inside a silver pocket watch, still tickling somehow. She stood and stepped around the table to him, kneeling by his side.

“Can I really take something so precious from you?”

“I be insistin! Ye look so much like her miss. I’d be a truly damned soul ta let ye rot ‘ere wit me.” He struggled to thrust the watch into her hands, Amelia took it and stared at the fine sliver finish, as if stuck here, he had spent all his time caring for it.

“Thank you.” Leaning forward, Amelia placed a single soft kiss on his forehead and as she pulled away she watched a single tear fall from his dark socket.

“Ah, I feel...warm…Charlotte…” He shuttered and crumbled to dust on the chair. A quite deep male voice sighed in relief on the breeze that blew through the ship, and Amelia headed outside.

  
  
  


The sky had gotten darker, shadows long and the wind colder. It looked as if it was about to storm any moment now. Amelia looked a the watch in her hand and tried to focus, but the sea bellowed and howled so she turned to watch the water in the distance sink and heave. A massive whirlpool of black dark water and the darkness spread and spread and crawled until she could tell it was red along the edge. 

She didn’t notice the water pull so far from the shore and before Amelia knew it, there was a massive wave, water tinged with blood and then it was all around her. She managed to gasp when her head broke the surface for a moment, sucking in as much air as she could before the sea yanked her under. She was dimly aware of losing the worn miss-matched boots as she kicked her legs and tried to fight against the current whipping her tiny human body around like a rag doll. The water was freezing and at worst, so full of blood she couldn't see, and at best, she could only see shapes because her human eyes weren’t meant to see clearly underwater. The rags she wore caught on a stone and the current threatened to smash Amelia under something large and stone that seemed to be falling. Panicked, she planted her feet on the jagged rock the rags were caught on and pulled. She slipped, felt her feet slice open and her blood mix with whatever mass slaughter was in the water. 

_Fuck it._ She thought.

Pulling off the useless rags, Amelia made sure the chain of the watch was firmly tangled around her forearm and chanced a second to check it. Even pressed extremely close to her Amelia could see it was still somehow working, but she couldn’t actually make out the time and the current was dragging her away again.

_Fuck_. Her lungs were burning now. The water vibrated with massive objects tumbling down all around her and Amelia knew she needed to get to the surface or get to an air pocket and fast. She looked in the direction she guessed was up, but all she could see was blood and water and more huge dark shapes collapsing. She swam in the direction of what was weather a rock formation or some kind of ruin, hoping and praying. Her chest felt like it was going to burst. She exhaled a little of her held breath and felt the pressure lessen a bit. Thank god the Cover organization had forced her to take swimming lessons.

She reached the structure just in time for a large pillar of some sort to fall behind her, sealing her inside. Amelia wanted to scream but swam up in the darkness instead. 

When her head broke the surface and she gasped to breathe, Amelia almost cried. 

“Fucking christ thank god!” She panted, treading water in the darkness of the enclosed space.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to catch her breath. The water under her was still moving and at first, she thought that maybe the entrance had been opened somehow, so Amelia took a breath and dove down. Without her lungs screaming at her she was able to better judge the space she was trapped in. It was definitely a ruined structure of some kind, blind in the dark water she has to feel along the walls to even get a sense for things. Sliding her hands down the stone she followed it down, down to a stone floor and could feel sand. Amelia followed the wanna and floor in the direction she had swum in but was confused to find the entrance still closed off by the large fallen pillar. Curious she followed the space’s walls until she ran out of breath. 

“Bah!” She broke the surface, the adrenaline in her system was winding down and she was starting to feel how tired, and sore she was.

“Shit…”

The space was fairly large from what she could gather, maybe the size of her kitchen back home at her organization-provided apartment but with a ceiling about twice the height. 

But the water was still moving...then Amelia felt something rough brush against her leg and she panicked a bit. 

In the hopes of at least not being too surprised by her death, Amelia backed into the wall behind her, she felt the strength in her legs giving out as she stared into the water. The space was so dark, but not pitch black. Dark enough that she couldn’t make out the time on the watch, but light enough to see the water’s surface moving. She was so tired.

A small splash across the space from her. Amelia tried to hold on to the wall to stay afloat but it was too smooth. She slipped, her head just barely staying above water.

“...Shit...I’m gonna drown…” She gasped, trying with all her might to just stay up. Her body was freezing, her teeth chattering, she couldn’t feel her feet or fingers.

Amelia sank, but she held her breath anyway. Maybe she could find the strength to swim back up. Somehow...maybe.

The smooth stone floor touched her back and Amelia Watson looked out into the dark water bitter that she was going to die in such a stupid way. Then something grabbed her by her upper arm, something rough and really strong. It felt like a hand of some kind, with claws definitely. Whatever it was it was yanking her upward and very quickly. Hard enough that she worried her shoulder might dislocate.

When she broke the surface she gasped and coughed, the thing that had her arm moved its grip to her armpit and then clumsily grabbed her under the other and held her up. Her limp, frozen limbs hanging in the water. In the back of her mind, Amelia was grateful that she was soaking wet because it meant whatever was holding her up couldn't tell she was crying.

It spoke in a language Amelia couldn’t understand or recognize. It stayed quiet for a second, then spoke in another language and this time Amelia recognized it as greek.

“Uhh...Sorry?”

“Ok English it is. What are you doing here, human?” Whatever this thing was, it sounded very feminine, was clearly intelligent and saved her from drowning. Amelia’s brain quickly ran through all the creatures she had been trained to handle and deal with as both a subject and agent of the Cover organization. She quickly settled on merfolk of some kind for now.

“That's a really long story. I’m not even sure where ‘here’ is.” She answered, the creature sniffled and Amelia squinted in the dark. “Are you crying?”

“...Yeah...You would be too if you were me and you knew where you were and what was happening.”

“Wanna fill me in?” Amelia asked a bit too fast. The creature sniffled and removed one of the hands holding Amelia up, she panicked a bit and flinched.

“Don’t worry I won’t let you go...I just...I’m whipping my nose.” The creature explained and cried a little more in silence before taking a big breath and continuing. “This is Atlantis, and everyone is dead except for me…”

That made Amelia flinch, the fall of Atlantis was one of the most popular myths and her little attack had sent her to the real actual event. But here was a single survivor, crying, alone, trapped in a sealed ruin in the dark and outside the water was filled with the blood of everyone she had ever known.

Without saying anything, Amelia lifted her frozen arms and blindly felt up the creature's arms to its soldiers and hugged it. The creature hesitated for a moment then held her back and cried harder.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you with that. I’m only human. But I can get us out of here.” She could feel a small pinprick of cold in the back of her skull, another attack was coming.

The creature sniffled but pulled away and continued to hold Amelia above water. “R-really? How? You have nothing with you, not even clothes. I don’t see humans often but you usually have at least those.”

“Wait you can see me?”

“Y-Yeah. My eyes can see really well in the dark.”

“Perfect! Ok, first off. I can get out of here but I need to come back for you. I have a power I can’t fully control that sends me all over the place. If you help me control it and I get out of here I’ll come back for you to get you out of here. It just might take a really long time.” Amelia explained. 

The Atlantian stayed quiet for a bit, still sniffling.

“...okay. I can survive here for a while. There's water flowing in and out through the cracks and I can eat small fish and hibernate. But how can I trust you?” 

“I can’t really give you anything other than my word. You saved me from drowning and I’m not the kind of person to just let someone who saved my life stay trapped in a shitty dark ruin forever. My name is Amelia Watson and I will come back for you.”

“O...okay. How do I help you use your power?”

“Just look at this and tell me the time as it changes. Can you read watches?”

“Yeah, we have...had a similar thing.” The creature paused, her voice getting emotional again.

The creature did as instructed and read the time out loud down to the second, and Amelia closed her eyes to picture a clock face in her mind. The hands moved as the Atlantian instructed and Amelia felt the cold pinprick feeling in the back of her skull spread through her head. It consumed her entire skull in seconds and her body convulsed a bit in the creature’s hold before suddenly, she was gone. 

With a few blinks of confusion, the last living Atlantian let herself sink to the bottom of the chamber she had been entombed in to curl up tightly and sob. She sobbed for her people, her life, her family, her friends and everything she had ever known lost to the blood in the sea.

_My name is Amelia Watson and I will come back for you._

_______________________________

  
  


“JESUS CHRIST!” An office employee jumped out of her cubicle and yelled in surprise when one very wet, nude and still convulsing Amelia appeared on the floor of her cubicle. The employee slammed the panic button near her computer and in seconds Cover confinement officials were swarming the office space.

Amelia’s eyes opened to the familiar sight of a confinement official, in full protective gear scanning the barcode on her tattoo. Another confinement official held a gun to her cautiously while a third stood back, ready with a large tactical-looking toolbox behind him. She watched weakly as the one who scanned her code read her file, none moved to touch her for fear of her being a danger to them. 

When she was finished scanning her file, the confinement official motioned to the others and turned to address Amelia directly through her helmet.

“Alright 010823IC-H, we got you now.” She addressed Amelia by her entity classification as most did but her tone was more comforting than the other two who were muttering to each other. The gun was lowered and a survival blanket was produced from the large metal mass the third official was manning.

The one who scanned Amelia was surprisingly gentle as she bundled her up and even tried to dry her hair a little.

“I-its just water. Don’t worry.” She tried to assure, knowing substances were also a concern.

“010823IC-H is bleeding from its feet.” The one with the gun commented.

“I can still walk…” Amelia replied weakly, the one who scanned her shook his head.

“Negative. The cleaning crew would be pissed.” her tone was light, she was trying to joke. Amelia appreciated that. She didn’t wait for the other officials to comment. Instead, she gently scooped the bundled-up exhausted Amelia in her arms and stood.

“Alright, let's get her looked at on sublevel B.”

“That's the med bay for agents. We should take it to one of the entity confinement level med bays.” The one with the gun commented.

“Negative, ECF states 010823IC-H is also a class B agent. She works for us and outranks us. Commanding officers and agents are to be treated at regular standard level medical bays even if they are also entities or otherwise as long as proper protocol indicated on their file is followed. She has an anchoring device in her possession.-” She nodded her head at the pocket watch still tangled around her forearm, sticking out of the blanket. “-so we treat her as a commanding officer. Understood?” She asserted, and the other two saluted her and nodded.

The team took Amelia to the medical bay as promised, the official carrying her continued to be gentle and managed to avoid even so much as jostling her as they walked through halls, upon halls and took elevators and checked IDs for clearance.

“Sorry for calling you by your entity class, Dr. Watson. Protocol.” She said low enough for only Amelia to hear. Amelia was genuinely surprised to hear not only her name but her proper title used.

“Damn, even when people do use my name they usually miss the part about me having a medical license...why no protocol now agent?” She questioned back, feeling a little less weak.

“My teammates can’t hear me.”

Amelia smiled at that. “What's your name Agent?”

“Angel, Rank G. You’re at site 6-9.” Even with her face covered by her helmet, Amelia could hear the smile in her voice.

“...heh nice…”

She was quiet, but Amelia could feel her body armour move with a silent laugh.

________________________

When they left her at the medical bay the only one of the three officials to give Amelia a proper salute was Angel. Amelia smiled and weakly returned it the salute before Angel had to leave to see to the rest of her job for the day. 

It was nice to think while the doctors poked and prodded and ran their tests and grilled her for information about the event, that there were always a few at the Cover organization that still saw her as a person. They were far and few between but still present and still always a nice reminder that she wasn’t an “it” to everyone.

When Amelia next awoke she was in a comfortable hospital bed in the medical ward, an IV in her arm, her various scratches and small injuries cleaned and patched up. She noticed a nurse adding another blanket to her and tucking her in with the utmost care, her brow creased as if trying to tuck Amelia in comfortably without waking her were some delicate surgery. Amelia smiled.

“Thanks…” Her voice came out raspy and her entire body felt like she had run several marathons. The nurse jumped a little.

“Oh no. I hope I didn’t wake you up? Seizures are extremely taking on the body, even minor ones.”

“Don’t worry you didn’t wake me up. How long have I been sleeping?”

“Nearly 12 hours.”

“Damn. Can you help me get up Nurse-” Amelia squinted to look at her ID and access badge. “-Bungle? I really need to pee.”

“Of course. The bottoms of your feet are still very freshly bandaged though. Please wait a second.” The nurse moved behind a partition, pulled out a wheelchair and moved to Amelia’s bedside.

With some careful maneuvering and some impressive upper body strength, the nurse got Amelia into the chair and proceeded to help with everything Amelia asked and afforded her respect and privacy the doctors who had been going at her earlier hadn’t bothered with.

When Amelia was tucked back into bed, still hardly able to move on her own she felt a little more awake but still utterly useless.

“So, are you the nurse on duty for the entire unit?” Amelia asked as she checked the clock at her bedside. She noticed the pocket watch the dead sailor gave her was gone, replaced by a standard-issue Cover one. _Annoying._

“Oh no. I’m assigned to you alone due to your unique stats Dr.Watson.” She explained and again the use of her name and title made Amelia’s eyes soften.

“Because I’m an agent and an anomalous being?”

“Well yes, but I had the option to refuse. I accepted because of what I found in your field agent history, not what was on your ECF.”

“Wow, good to know I can impress pretty girls even while unconscious, covered in seawater, blood and looking like a sack of shit.” Amelia joked and the nurse flushed. “Would you mind just chatting with me until I pass out Nurse Bungle? It’s nice having a company that treats me like a person you know?”

“O-of course!”

Even though it was a full week before Amelia’s injuries healed and her strength was completely back she couldn’t remember a better recovery period in all the 102 years she had been working with and living under the Cover organization. 

______________________________________

Walked still felt like shit even after a week and the minor lacerations on her feet had mostly healed. But Amelia couldn’t put it off any longer. She knew the Atlantean was still trapped and even if it had been hundreds of years Amelia would keep her promise. Even if what she might find in those sealed ruins was just a corpse, she would keep her word.

Approaching her supervisor at dispatch about launching a rescue mission for the Atlantean went smoother than Amelia was expecting. Apparently, Enma had read her report of the incident and with her history, she had assumed that Amelia would want to go back for her. It was just her history.

Arranging a boat, a small crew and another agent with diving experience so that Amelia wouldn’t end up nearly drowning again was what ended up taking the most time. But once that was settled and out of the way, Amelia and a group of two other agents ranked lower than her, and a small local fishing crew with a boat willing to take them out to the general area. The Cover organization had managed to find the approximate location based on Amelia’s report as well as through their lore research department. 

  
  


The wind was bitter and cold on the day they were finally going out to sea. One of the Cover organization agents that were accompanying Amelia was manning a large tank filled with seawater that had reinforced shatterproof glass and steel along the seams of the tank to strengthen it along with a lid that had a locking mechanism. The other was helping Amelia get ready for their dive. 

The water was just as cold as Amelia remembered it, the wetsuit and diving gear she had on hardly helping and her still slightly beaten up feet sore from all the walking. She motioned in the direction she remembered being pulled and together with the other field agent they swam deeper and deeper into the darker water where the sunlight struggled to reach. The other agent pulled out a large flashlight and for the next ten minutes, Amelia bumbled around with him trying to find the ruins she had been trapped inside of. Her original trip to this area was frantic, half-blind and freezing to death so trying to retrace her frantic steps was extremely difficult. 

It wasn’t until Amelia started to swim around as if she didn’t have a rebreather on, holding her breath looking for air. Then she finally spotted the familiar shape of the ruins she had been trapped in. She pointed and the other agent produced a small metal box from his belt, swam up to the large collapsed pillar, placed it on the stone, pressed a button and indicated to swim away. Amelia got as much distance as she could before the water vibrated and a current nearly pushed her back. Dread pooled in Amelia’s gut as she and the other agent approached the ruins dreading but expecting to find a corpse.

Laying curled up in the sand, surrounded by discarded fish bones was a half-human half-shark girl. Her hair white and blue and impossibly long drifted in the gentle current but her body stayed still as a statue. 

Please be alive…

Despite the other agent’s warnings through hand signs, Amelia approached the curled-up Atlantean to check for a pulse and sighed in her rebreather when she felt a weak one.

With the other agent’s help, they lifted the Atlantean up to the surface and got her into the tank, her body not moving at all during the entire process. In fact, the Atlantean didn’t move or wake up at all the entire trip back to the closest Cover organization facility. 

That was When Amelia lost track of the Atlantean. The scientists and other officials whisked her away to do their testing, their poking and prodding and file making. Despite her status, Amelia didn’t have clearance to get into any of the testing rooms for newly discovered anomalous beings. It took a week of phone calls, Amelia pulling as many favours from other agents she had worked with in the past and their connections before she could even get any news.

The Atlantean was in a hibernation state and had been for what was estimated to be a few hundred, possibly a thousand years. Her vitals all seemed fine and stable all things considered and the scientists were currently experimenting with ways to force her awake. 

Her next update came another week later, Amelia was in the middle of working a job to get rid of a changeling that had stolen a couple’s baby. She managed to get the baby home safe just in time to learn that the Atlantean had been woken up through electrocution and the mental image made her stomach turn. The white coats would be taking their samples and running their tests on the poor Atlantean while she was awake to feel all of it now. Flashes of all the tests and prodding and poking Amelia had suffered through her entire life with the Cover organization went through her mind and the blond nearly threw her phone. Of course, of course, testing was needed to an extent but she knew better than anyone else that Cover often took it way too far.

Another two weeks before Amelia could make it back to the site that housed the Atlantean due to stupid office work and bureaucracy. Not being allowed to drive due to her attacks also made travelling a pain but she knew she couldn’t leave the white coats to their own devices unchecked. 

Clearance be damned. Amelia found the floor and laboratory the Atlantean was being kept on and waited by the door for hours until someone had to leave or enter. The moment the door was opened, Amelia spun around the corner and sprinted for the entrance. A scientist in a white coat jumped, startled and turned to yell a warning to the room full of officials and scientists. Amelia shoved past him and ran straight into the room. Instantly guns were trained on her but she ignored the threats and warnings to stop as her eyes looked onto the tank.

There she was, the Atlantean. Her hair was still far too long, but the barnacles and other sea life that had been growing on her curled-up hibernated body were gone. She was small, shorter than Amelia but her limbs and torso made professional Olympic swimmers look like pancakes. Dark blue eyes locked on Amelia from behind too-long bangs and the Atlantean pressed herself against the glass wall of the tank, her claws scraping the glass, expression full of desperation. Amelia felt a confinement official try to grab her but his grip was faked, an act and for the brief moment that she was close enough to see into his helmet she caught a wink.

“Thanks, Angel” she whispered and slipped out of his grasp to sprint up the walkway to the top of the tank. Another confinement official tried to grab her, this time serious but Amelia had been trained as a top field agent. When he tried to grab her she ducked under his reach and slipped right pasted him. He turned and pulled a taser from his belt, fired and one of the prongs caught Amelia in the leg. When the electricity shot through her legs, she fell to the steel walkway with a loud thud.

“Stop what you’re doing now, 010823IC-H!!” He yelled. 

“Fuck you.” She yelled back, ripping out the prong, grabbing the one that missed and throwing them back at the confinement official. A bullet whizzed past her arm and the confinement officials began arguing about someone breaking the hold your fire command. She used the distraction to get right back up and sprint the rest of the way to the top of the tank.

“Stop, 010823IC-H!!” Some yelled again.

“No. You’ll all just keep testing and testing.” Amelia pulled her revolver out and jammed the end into the locking mechanism. “And you won’t stop until the poor girl is dead or someone says enough.” She fired, blowing the lock apart, felt another taser prong hit her legs. She turned and ripped it out faster than she could get tased. It took all her strength to lift the lid of the tank, her arms shaking.

She watched the Atlantean rush to the surface and reach for her. Amelia tried to hold the lid with one hand and reach for her with the other but the smooth wet surface was hard to keep a grip on and helping the Atlantean out of the tank was harder than she thought.

“Fuck.” She swore and let go of the lid to use both her hands to help the Atlantean. The heavy metal slammed into her back and Amelie knew if it were any heavier her rips would have been smashed against the edge of the tank.

Wrapping her arms around the Atlantean and a pair of strong rough scaled arms wrapped around her, Amelia used every bit of strength she had left in her to pull the shorter girl out of the tank and the two collapsed in a wet heap on to the cold steel walkway.

Amelia was panting out of breath but she managed to stand up first and help the smaller girl up.

Those same big deep blue eyes looked at Amelia through far too much hair like she was the brightest most beautiful thing in all the world and huge, fat tears welled up in them.

“Y-your name is Amelia Watson and you came back for me…” Her voice sounded so small and so scared. Amelia teared up right there.

“Come on stinky. Let's get you a ham sandwich. You’ll feel way better afterwards, I promise.”


	3. ECF: 010823C-H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entity Classification File for 010823C-H, Rank B field agent, Doctor Amelia Henrietta Watson
> 
> ( Additional tags applicable here: Infant death mention, miss carriage mention, implied child abuse, implied human experimentation)

> **Entity Classification File: 010823C-H**

**Label** : 010823

**Phylum** :IC-H

**Class** : Lambda ~~[~~ ~~ Previously Classed as Epsilon ] ~~

**Order** : 010823C-H does not require confinement unless symptoms of event TS-0 (See report below) become apparent. 010823C-H requires an anchoring object in the form of a working time telling device of any kind with visible Year, Month, Day, Hour, Minutes, and Seconds counters present on their person at all times in order to focus anomalous properties. If such a device is not available 010823C-H will require a replacement time-telling device with at least the visible format of Month, Day, Hour, and Minutes as well as avoiding any stressful, or otherwise negative emotional stimuli. 

**Confinement process** : If symptoms of A TS-0 event are present 010823C-H is to be placed in a type 100-b confinement cell at any of the nearest containment facilities. 010823C-H is aware of the potential danger a TS-0 event poses and has thus been given full access to all existing containment facilities that provide type 100-b confinement cells or other time-displaced rooms. 

If no such confinement is possible, 010823C-H has been provided with a heavy sedative to be used. If no confinement or heavy sedative is available, 010823C-H must be rendered unconscious before event TS-0 can occur. 

[TS-0 event: Time storm - an entity is known to cause it numbered in order of discovery by Organization. A time storm is an apocalyptic event where time becomes unhinged from its natural flow and breaks. During this event, there is no way to measure the duration and at least one timeline is erased from existence. In some cases, beings or objects from the erased timeline may cross into others. More testing on this phenomenon is needed]

**Domain:** TBA

* * *

**Report:**

  * Time and place of discovery: 2:58 am, January 6th, 1919
  * Time and place of acquisition: London, England



The organization was called in by a local physician reporting an abnormality occurring to a local couple name [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] (henceforth designated Subject 1 and Subject 2). What was at first misunderstood as miscarriages were instances of the unborn child being transported out of the mother and expiring. After thorough testing, it was determined that although Subject 1 and Subject 2 were mundane humans, for an unknown reason their offspring possessed time manipulation and/or travelling abilities that were outside of their control.

Officials at site 720 placed Subject 2 in a time-displaced cell under observation during the last record pregnancy. No time shifts or forced travelling occurred during pregnancy but other, unrelated complications occurred during birth and Subject 2 expired. 

010823C-H was acquired by the organization upon its birth. Subject 1 was confined until his behaviour was deemed not a threat or trigger for 010823IC-H’s anomalous properties.

010823C-H was tested thoroughly and it was determined that its only anomalous property is its forced time travelling. 010823C-H is physically, mentally and emotionally a mundane human female with blond hair, and blue eyes. [Noted: There is a light pink ring present in 010823IC-H’s eyes along the iris. This does not have any ties to 010823IC-H’s anomalous properties.]

010823C-H’s experiences episodes of forced time travel when experiencing high levels of stress or other negative emotions. 010823C-H is unable to take any objects with them during forced time travel. If 010823C-H ingests a solid mass of any size that has not been broken down by its body at the time of a forced time travelling episode the mass is also left behind in 010823IC-H’s peasant spot in time. 

Forced time travelling episodes relocate 010823C-H to a random point in any timeline, in any location. Through testing the organization found that with training and an anchoring device 010823C-H is able to focus during a forced time travelling episode and either avoid the episode completely or if the episode was brought on by particularly high levels of stress or negative emotion, 010823C-H will have a minor to moderate seizure. On rare instances, 010823C-H has been able to use an anchoring device post forced time-travelling episode to focus during a second episode (brought on by the danger and stress of the end result of the first) to travel back to the original time and timeline 010823C-H originated from but the location of appearance remains random. In these rare instances, 010823C-H usually will also experience a minor seizure. 

The first instance of a time storm ever documented by the organization occurred when the official appointed to the care of 010823C-H [NAME REMOVED] informed it that Subject 1 expired on a mission (see Subject 1’s agent file as Subject 1 was hired by the organization shortly after 010823C-H’s birth). Previously discovered alternative timeline Prime-B erased. The only remaining trace of this timeline is 2181523C-H [Testing determined that 2181523C-H is 010823C-H’s older brother from this alternative timeline. See 2181523C-H’s ECF for further details]

The second instance of a time storm event occurred when the research and science team [REDACTED] violated standard organization policies when testing on entities afforded human status and subsequent rights. Testing and inhuman sample taking were forced on to 010823C-H for a period of 20 days before 010823C-H’s mind reached a breaking point. Timeline Prime-H erased, and a large body of water that was subsequently transported to this timeline caused 7 million dollars of damages to the entity of [LOCATION NAME REMOVED]. All persons involved in the above incident were terminated with extreme prejudice. 

010823C-H was hired by the organization as field agent rank F under legally registered name assigned at birth; Amelia Henrietta Watson (See Agent File: Dr. Amelia H. Watson for employment history). 010823C-H stops ageing at twenty-three years of age. 010823C-H’s physical age remains in this state until this section of the ECF is updated accordingly. 


End file.
